SHE YuGiOh version
by Stratahawk
Summary: Who is SHE? What important role does she play? oneshot R


SHE (Yu-Gi-Oh version)

S. Hawk: How is everyone? This is a one-shot fan fiction that I thought up.

Y. Hawk: No kidding you thought it up. You're the author of these stories.

S. Hawk: Heh. This is not a light-hearted story so if you can't deal with suicide, then don't read this story!

Ichigo Neko: This is why it's rated R. We don't want to hear complaints about the subject considering it's for mature audiences.

Sango: As always, S. Hawk doesn't own anything.

SHE

Suicide He Endures

Joey looked down at the body before him. He wondered how long has he stood there looking at her. She was a beauty even in death. He wondered if she is here because of his actions. He loved her more than he loved himself. She was the only thing that made him proud of himself. Without her, all his hard work and everything he endured were for naught. She gave his life purpose. Now, she is the lifeless one on the medical examiner's bench. The ME did his work non-discriminately. Oh, how can the ME be so calm when she is on the table? Can't he see the angel that has given her wings for the sins of her friends? Joey could watch anymore as she is cut open and examined as if she wasn't a person. To the ME, it was just another job. To Joey, it was his life that was before him.

Suicide He Experiences

Kaiba sat at his desk at Kaiba Corp. He stared out the window thinking about what he has just learned. She had committed suicide. He wondered if it was his fault, Joey's fault, or possibly both their faults. It would have been easy to blame it all on Joey. Kaiba could have laid all the blame on the mutt but he didn't. Kaiba remember all the cruel words that he had said. She was so kind to him and he practically chewed her out every time she mentions the mutt. Kaiba didn't what to admit it but he too was in love with her. She was the only person that was willing to bring the light back to his soul. Mokuba was the one to maintain his humanity but she was the one who made him feel human. She loved him openly when Kaiba loved her secretly. She laughed sweetly while he grumbles and smirks. She was his yang and he was her yin. She completed Kaiba and Kaiba couldn't embrace her. He couldn't even bring himself to see her like this. He rather remembers her as the angel of his life. He realized the strength that he has achieved so far is nothing compared to the strength she has. Kaiba felt so weak at the moment.

Suicide He Embraces

Tristan was at the same place he has been since he heard the news. A part of him blamed Kaiba for this. Kaiba was the cruel, mean one and Tristan was the hero in his own mind. Tristan knew that he would embraced that part for fear that the part of him that remembers what transpired last time he saw her would arise. Tristan has always loved her with all his heart. He knew he had a competition with Duke Devlin for her but he never realized that she would have chosen Kaiba over all of them. Tristan remembers.

Selfishness Has Entranced

_A week earlier_

Tristan was walking towards the place where she worked. He told Joey that he was going to see her. Joey made his usual "if you touch her" speech and Tristan left without caring about Joey. Tristan knew that Joey didn't mind that Tristan was interested in her. He was just being overprotective. What Tristan didn't expect was that she was with Kaiba. He saw her laugh with Kaiba. Tristan couldn't understand why she was with that bastard. Kaiba may be a rich and very handsome guy but he was still a jerk. She must have seen something in him that was very special. She wasn't the type to go after money or looks. She was special to Kaiba and Tristan could see that. It made him furious because at least with Devlin, he had a chance. He didn't stand a chance against Kaiba. Tristan watched the couple embrace and kiss. It sickened him to a vast extent. When she walked away from Kaiba, Tristan made his move. He approached her and asked what was going on with Kaiba and her. She was flustered but she was able to portray her true and pure love for the ice-hearted dragon. Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing! He called her many different and unflattering names then he stormed off. As he was leaving, Tristan said that he hopes she dies of loneliness. He said that it was what a tramp like her deserves. He didn't mean that but he was too heart-broken to care about her feelings. Tristan only cared about himself. He didn't think this was the last time he would see her alive. He will regret this later and forever on.

Suicide He Evaluated

Yami Yugi and his counterpart were outside the hospital that she was in. They had brought in the limp body of their friend. Yami looked forlorn as he searches inside himself for the meaning behind this tragedy. He didn't understand why this had to happen. If someone told him that he would be standing outside the hospital after she had committed suicide, he wouldn't have believed them. Yami always assumed that she would have a happy life. She did have a happy life... with Joey and Kaiba in it. It wasn't fair for her to suffer for their sins. Joey has issues with his parents and he was jealous of Kaiba who had everything that he didn't have. Kaiba had everything but he still lacks her. She was his shining star yet she was Joey's too. She chose to be both and that made Kaiba jealous. Kaiba envied Joey for being able to have people to depend on. The people around Kaiba were all false and they only obey him because he has money and power. True friendship didn't rely on superficial qualities like that. Kaiba knew this but it was with her that he finally saw the forest for the trees. However, their constant bickering must have worn her thin. She would have done anything for them all to be happy. It cost her everything to have them both and Yami knew it couldn't last. She eventually had to let both of them go.

Silence Haste Everything

_Six days ago_

Joey received the information of who his beloved is seeing behind his back. It was Tristan that informed Joey since Tristan was still vengeful about his losing to Kaiba. He wanted to punish them both and he knew Joey would do that. Joey lost his head and he ran towards Kaiba Corp immediately after. Joey didn't know what he was going to do but it was going to be major. Joey rushed past the main lobby of the office building and stormed the stairs all the way to the CEO's office. Kaiba was sitting behind his desk and he barely acknowledged Joey when the mutt seized Kaiba by the collar and dragged his ass across the desk. Kaiba wasn't thrilled by what just happened and he said,

"Mutt, what the fuck are you doing here? I don't go to your workplace and knock the mop out of your hands! Now, unhand me before I throw you out the window!"

Joey was too upset to listen to reason so he spat out how he was going to wring the rich jerk's throat and shove every statue in the room up the CEO's ass since he had the audacity to touch Joey's most cherished person. Kaiba knew that this would eventually occur but he didn't foresee the actual intensity of Joey's rage.

"Listen mutt! She loves me and I love her for more than a year now! We are happy and beautiful together. I am willing to ignore this attack and tolerate you from now on if you just fucking leave me alone! We can be separate and happy, do you understand this mutt? Do I need to draw you a picture in crayon? I'll stay in my circle and you can stay in yours! The only thing that will connect our two circles is her! She wants to be in both and I have no problem with that! Now, get the fuck out of my office!"

With that, Joey punched Kaiba and went to find her. Joey failed to hear Kaiba's taunt about Joey hitting like a girl. He was too focused on her to care.

Silence Hasten Eternity

Duke Devlin stared at the phone in disbelief at what he heard on his machine. His precious angel has left this mortal plane. He knew that she wasn't "his" angel but he still couldn't believe what she had done. She was far too beautiful to had to go through something that. Devlin had no idea what to do. He could only stand there in silence as he remembers his last meeting with her. It seemed so long ago as if it had been an eternity but it was only three days ago.

Someone Hates Endearment

_Three days earlier_

She had talked to Joey about her situation with Kaiba the day before. He refused to allow her to associate with him despite all her pleas that she loved him. She didn't want Joey to hate her also but she had to follow her heart. She told him that and he locked her in a room. She stayed there for the rest of that day and the following day. Earlier this day, she conceived a plan to escape and she was successful at it. She unintentionally ran into Devlin on her way to meet Kaiba. Devlin started to flirt with her but she cut him short saying that she had to meet someone. When Devlin asked who, she merely said her "beloved". Devlin was heart-broken but he assumed that it must have been Tristan. He thought that Tristan and he were the only ones to chase after her. Devlin made rude comments about how she chose the wrong person and that she shouldn't running back to him when he dumps her. She was better off dead than being with him. Devlin regretted those words now and if he could have taken them back, he would no matter what the cost.

Sadness He Empowers

It was her funeral and they all remember her fondly. The group decided that the pettiness of their lives weren't worth the live she gave up. They learned through their lost that she would have wanted them all to be friends. Joey and Kaiba still didn't like one another but they tolerate each other...for her. The only final question was what going through her mind when she took her life. As they left, they each glanced at the tombstone one last time. It read "Here lies Serenity Wheeler, beloved daughter and sister."

Serenity Hurts Everyone

_Day of the suicide_

Serenity has been with Kaiba for all this time but in the final days with him, she knew she was a fool. Kaiba may have been willing to tolerate Joey but Joey wouldn't give up his hatred. Tristan and Devlin were in love with her and it was killing them that she had chosen another. Her being here with Kaiba is also putting him in danger. Joey had hit Kaiba once and she didn't want that to happen again. She decided to stop hurting everyone around her. She grabbed a backpack and place several volumes of her photo albums in it. With this burden, she made her path to the bridge. Along the way, Serenity came across a little girl making a crown out of roses. The roses were still covered in thorns so Serenity asked the little girl to give her the crown. Serenity didn't want the little girl to be hurt by the thorns. Serenity placed the crown on her head and continued her march towards her final resting place. She eventually reached her destination. Serenity rose on the railing on the edge of the bridge then she turned around to a voice calling her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" Serenity smiled sweetly and she answered the stranger in a calm voice. "I feel like destroying something beautiful." With that, she spread her arms wide and fell backwards. She resembled an angel falling without her wings.

Suicide Hurts Everyone

SHE

A/N

S. Hawk: That is the end of SHE.

Y. Hawk: That was touching in a messed up way.

Ichigo Neko: Please R&R.


End file.
